


To love and to hold

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit over a thousand years had passed and he didn’t love Jack anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love and to hold

A bit over a thousand years had passed and he didn’t love Jack anymore. Jack’s love had never wavered. After the 456 and his ‘miraculous’ resurrection (no one knew how he’d come back or become immortal of all things, not even after pestering the Doctor—who’d shown his displeasure at the existence of two fixed points) Jack had become openly affectionate, adopting nicknames for him (half the time Ianto answered to “Babe”), and did little romantic things that used to touch him.

Ianto couldn’t pin point the day (he doubted most people could) but his love and passion had fizzled out. And the worst thing about it was that Ianto couldn’t leave Jack, wouldn’t leave him. He promised he never would. God knows how many times they’d gotten “married” (fifty three, some including non-human methods) but he’d meant it when he’d sworn it each time.

As Jack smiled at him (the real smile he tended to hide from the world) over their morning cup of coffee, Ianto could only hope he learned to love him again.  



End file.
